Romance is the Occassion
by HiddenOtaku24
Summary: It's Castor's birthday and he's given a sweet present. Frau causes mischief with his perverted ideas. CastorXLabrador and some FrauXTeito too.


So I'm pretty awful at writing stories so we will see how this goes. It's CastorXLabrador. My favorite couple. It will be rated M for later chapters. So... yeah! I don't own the characters blah blah blah let's get on with the story. :)

Labrador had been wandering the halls of the church, rushing past sisters who were frantically preparing for the upcoming Christmas party. He was looking for Castor-san, and so far, he was nowhere to be found. Coming around the corner carelessly, he ran right into Teito-kun. The lavender-haired man was knocked to the ground. Teito would've fallen as well if Frau had not been following behind to catch him.

"Ooooh my head... Labrador-san, why the hurry?" questioned the boy who was rubbing the new bump on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry Teito. I've been searching for Castor-san, but I can't seem to find him." explained Labrador getting back on his feet, touching his own forehead as well.

"I haven't seen him either. Maybe he is busy preparing for the Christmas party also. Everyone looks pretty involved."

"Oi! I've seen that creepy puppeteer. He was with Razette out by the fountain." exclaimed Frau, looking proud of his self that he knew the answer.

But the statement seemed to have the opposite effect on the small bishop. He looked like he might even cry. Teito noticed this and jabbed Frau in the side.

Teito harshly whispered at Frau,"Why did you say that?" causing Frau to become confused and snap back,

"I was just trying to help! What's wrong with letting him know where that damned red-head is?!"

Ignoring Frau, Teito turned back to Labrador. "Castor-san is probably keeping her company. It's too cold to spend too much time outside anyways. I'm sure he will be back soon."

"It's alright Teito-kun. I know Castor-san loves Razette. Of course he would be with her. And anyways, today is his birthday. He is spending time with the one he cares for most." It was strange to see him being so negative. He smiled like nothing was wrong at all. But they all knew better. Even if Labrador would never admit it, everyone knew that he was in love with the puppeteer. Everyone except Castor, that is.

"It's Castor-sans birthday!? We have to give him a present! Did you already get him something Labrador-san?"

Looking a little embarrassed by the question, it was obvious that Labrador did indeed prepare something for the red-headed man.

"I did do something but nothing that special... The reason I've been looking for him was so that I could show him his present. I guess I should do that now before it gets too late." He looked about ready to go but Frau, who had been ignored nearly the entire conversation, grabbed the small bishop.

"I have an idea of what to give Castor for a present. He will thank me later." Frau looked very smug and by the perverted smile, you could tell what he was thinking.

"Frau! Let Labrador-san go! Give Castor-san a present that doesn't involve others." Teito kept punching Frau until he finally let go of the bishop. "Come over here for a second Frau."

Annoyed with the small boy, he followed him across the hallway, just out of earshot of Labrador. This left the lavender-haired man slightly confused but he stood there and waited.

"What are you trying to do Frau?"

"This is just too miserable to watch. You know that Castor likes that guy too. So why not help them out a little?"

"It's not nice to meddle with other people's relationships though."

"What would a brat like you know about relationships?"

"Stupid! I am not a brat!"

"Whatever shorty." Frau smirked which annoyed Teito even more.

"Okay so what do you have in mind then?"

"You take Labrador to Castor's room and give him something to drink." Frau pulled out a little pill out of his pocket and handed it over to Teito. "Put this in his drink when he isn't looking and then just wait there with him. I'll get Lance and Hakuren to help me prepare the rest."

Teito didn't entirely like the sound of it, especially slipping pills in Labrador's drink. He didn't even want to know why this pervert had a pill like this in his pocket, but felt like he didn't have much of a choice but to try to help out Labrador-san.

"Alright. Alright. I'll help. But you better not do anything to hurt Labrador-san!"

Rolling his eyes at the small boy for doubting him so much, he returned over back to the small bishop with Teito. After chatting for a little bit more, Labrador agreed to wait with Teito in Castor's room. On the way to the room, they got something to drink for while they waited. When they got into the room, Teito was shocked. The whole room was covered in flowers and vines. They were twisted around the posts of the bed and flowers were blooming on the puppeteer's dolls. The room was dark and creepy before but now it was glowing with all the different colors and shapes of blossoms. All Teito could do was stand there amazed by the sight of it all.

Labrador's face flushed a cute red by Teito's reaction. "I'm sorry Teito-kun. They must have grown more after I left... This is my present to Castor-san. It's not much. I just couldn't think of anything else to give him."

"This is incredible Labrador. I'm sure he will love it." Teito walked over and found a spot to sit on the edge of Castor-san's bed. It was really the only spot in the room that wasn't covered in either flowers or doll parts. The lavender-haired bishop went to go fix the over grown vines so it didn't look as cluttered. While he was doing this, Teito took this chance to prepare the drinks.

"It already looks beautiful. Come over here and have something to drink with me." The bishop complied and joined Teito sitting on the bed. Labrador went on to explain what types of flowers he had brought. Drinking whatever it was that Teito had given him, he continued with this for a while until he suddenly fainted.

"Labrador-san!" Teito shouted frantically. Luckily he had fallen on the bed and he appeared to be only sleeping. Thank goodness. It must have been the effect of the pill Frau had given him. He should've asked what it did before just giving it to the now sleeping man. Well, Castor-san will definitely be surprised by the cute bishop.

*knock* *knock*

That must be Frau and the others now. Teito got up and opened the door to the expected guests. The only strange this was what they had with them. It was a maid costume!

"What is _that_!?" Teito nearly yelled, leaving him with his mouth dangling open.

"What does it look like shorty?" The blonde smirked.

Teito couldn't believe this. They were about to dress Labrador in _that_?

"Oh good. He's already out." Lance entered the room and poked the small bishop's face.

"Hey there Teito." Hakuren followed Lance into the room with Mikage sitting on top of his head as always.

"I can't believe this!" Teito wanted to stop them but Frau grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder. The brunette boy was not thrilled about this and continued to throw a fit.

"You guys finish this up and we will go get Castor" The blonde walked out of the room and down the hall into his room. After throwing the small body on the bed, he commanded the collar Teito still had on to "sleep." The emerald-eyed boy passed out immediately. It was much easier this way without him trying to tattle on them. Frau stole a kiss from the innocent boy's lips and then left to go fetch the puppeteer.

Frau had given Hakuren and Lance enough time to get Labrador ready and then leave. He found Castor by himself having some wine alone in the garden which was out of the ordinary. It was snowing and the blonde didn't understand how he could handle it. Walking over to the tipsy red-head, it was obvious that he maybe he had a bit too much to drink. Oh well. All for the better for his "birthday present." He smirked to himself.

"Oi you puppeteer! Let me help you to your room. You look like you've had a bit too much." He said with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh shut up. I'm fine enough to go on my own." That perverted bishop offering to help was always a suspicious thing. So the red-haired man left in the direction of his room. Frau felt accomplished; his work here done. He then walked towards his own room smiling to himself and mumbled; "Now it's time for my present."

The lavender-haired bishop sleepily sat up and remembered what had happened. He was talking to Teito-kun when he suddenly passed out. He wondered how that occurred. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. There was a certain red-haired man sitting next to him, staring intensely. Wondering what he could be looking at, he glanced down and saw he was in a maid's outfit. Noticing this, he flushed a bright red that could put even Castor's hair to shame.

"Ummm... Castor-san. Why am I like this?" He tugged at the hem and realized how short the costume was before blushing again.

"Hm. It must have been that pervert of a bishop."The puppeteer decided that he would thank them later but would kill them for touching his small, cute, lovely, innocent bishop. Maybe he did have a little too much to drink.

"What should we do about it though? I'm sorry for being like this. I know you would rather have Razette instead of me in here," thinking to his self that maybe saying the last part was too much.

"Why Razette?"

"Well don't you love her?"

"Only like a sister. I love someone else much, much more..."

"Oh..."

This lavender-haired man was too cute. That maid outfit combined with him looking like he was on the verge of tears was just adorable. Caster couldn't handle it anymore. He cupped the smaller bishop's face in his hands and kissed him. This left Labrador slightly shocked and confused but he didn't care anymore. This was the man he loved. He returned the kiss and wrapped his thin arms around the neck of the red-haired bishop, tangling his fingers in that crimson hair. Satisfied that the small bishop complied, he deepened the kiss, licking his full lips, requesting entrance. Labrador groaned a little. Granting his wish, a tongue slid in to melt with his own. Their hands went to explore each other's bodies which intensified their desire.

"Ahh... Castor.. mooree..." Labrador stared up at the red-haired man with a half-lidded, vulnerable look.

This drove the younger man almost over the edge. He pulled him back into the hot kiss. The costume was so sweet looking on the smaller bishop, but now it was in the way. He started to undo it, managing to only have it halfway off before-

*Crash*

Both men faced the door horrified. Teito was on the floor with Frau on top of him. The two on the bed couldn't tell if they had eavesdropped or if the larger man was trying to stop the smaller from entering. Teito looked just as surprised as they were. He was far too naïve to expect something like that.

"Ooops." Frau scratched the back of his head and flashed an apologetic smile. "I tried to stop him but he just rushed right in. Sorry to interrupt your gift. Please, do continue," the apologetic look soon turned perverted.

"O-oh. I th-thought maybe y-you were in tr-trouble..."

Teito was obviously embarrassed and ran right back out the door with the blonde after him again.

"Oi! You brat!"

The door slammed shut and the two bishops were left alone in silence.

"Well this is a little embarrassing... Umm... Happy Birthday Castor-san." He blushed a little while giving a beautiful smile. "I prepared some flowers which is obvious enough. They went a little wild though and grew all over the place. I hope they don't both you too much. I grew the ones that reminded me the most of you. Like this red one here," pointing at a bright, crimson blossom. "I really love that color."

At this point, he had realized he was rambling out of nervousness. Castor just stared at him for a while until finally saying something.

"It really is beautiful." But he didn't look at the flowers when he said this, making Labrador once again blush. "Thank you for the birthday present. I love them. And I love you."

The lavender-haired man blushed an even deeper red, shyly replying, "I love you too, Castor."

For a final surprise that night, Castor passed out on top of him. Labrador did remember tasting a bit of wine on his tongue earlier. Remembering it made him smile and blush a little to himself. He felt it might as well be his birthday too. He snuggled and wrapped his arms around Castor and whispered in his ear, "I really do love you."


End file.
